megaman_maarten_koster_basefandomcom-20200223-history
ChillMan.EXE
= = : "Don't worry Gutsman I'm your belowed partner" : — Chillman.EXE, New Mega Man NT Warrior : ChillMan.EXE '''Known in Japanese as '''ChilledMan.EXE (チルドマンエグゼ Chirudoman Eguze) ''is a Net Navi that appears in the Megaman Battle Network series from Maarten he is even as Aquaman.EXE and Iceman.EXE very friendly childlish. Gutsman was for the first time he met not happy about that for his appearence. The operator is Chisao Oyama who has for his 7th birthday his own Navi. : Personality ChillMan is basicly maded by Mr Higsby to an birthday gift for Chisao. Because Chisao becomes 7 years old. And has enough money to buy an Exterminal PET At an very secret for Dex where he not happy about that. One day later. Chisao is very happy and has congrats his 7th Birthday to Lan and has do to have an Navi. He leaves Gutsman operator and try to has his own Navi. Later Chillman has getting an virus in his belly and he is sick. : Game History [https://megaman-maarten-koster-base.wikia.com/wiki/Megaman_Battle_Network_Black_OX M''ega Man Battle Network Black OX] ChillMan appears when Chisao says secretly to Lan and MegaMan that he has Chisao partner. Lan shocked bad and says why he has not used his GutsMan too. Later GutsMan comes ChillMan betrayed by Chisao and is not happy about that. Dex wants to say Chisao why he has leave her Navi Chisao says that he is 7 years old and has for his own birthday an PET buy that. Later ChillMan feels bad and attacks GutsMan. You must go to Dex Net area to defeat this Navi and must battle him. You must win that. ChillMan virus an named Ghost Virus comes out his belly and he is better. And chillman cried it out. Chisao too. But learns that an own Navi has getting problems. Mega Man Battle Network Blue SX ChillMan has his own Net area at an two rooms between Dex and Chisao. As you have defeated GutsMan he opened ChillMan his Net area. This is the only battle where you has no Game Over screen. If you lose ChillMan is happy and says that you must also be at her room to visite his plan. If you win ChillMan don't give up. And wish an MegaMan very good luck to search more items. And you get ChillMan soul. Abilities. * Ice Punch '''Chillman use an ice to his vist. * '''Frozen Kick Chillman jumps out the floors and kicks you up your place. You can't move you are frozen. * Cold Snow Chillman.exe use an snowstorm where floors storming in smoothness. Trivia * ChillMan is one of the first Net Navi's using by an very young user Because the user is 7 years old and Yai 8. * ChillMan is the second youngest Net Navi with ice attacks. The first one was IceMan.exe * During his many sadness and cry's Chillman has the same emotions as AquaMan.exe Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Ice Bosses Category:Male NetNavis Category:NetNavis